Nordreich Liga
]] Nordreich Liga is an association football domestic league primarally for members of Nordreich (2009). It was established by Botha on September 26, 2009 and the inaugural season consisted of eight clubs. The first league season kicked off on October 7, 2009. Herman Ólafsson of Nordenstorm United scored the first-ever league goal that day when Sven-Östein Haraldsson set him up for a shot in the penalty area against NVK Kaapstad Hornets goalkeeper Oskar Dietze just 1 minute after the opening kick-off. The Nordreich Liga originated on September 21, 2009 after Botha departed from IRON and re-aligned with Nordland when he joined the reformed Nordreich (2009). There had been an earlier attempt by Baron Zemo to set up a national-based Nordreich Football League but it failed to get activated. Botha decided to try again in a club-based format - and during the week that followed, seven managers along with Botha signed up for the brand-new league: *'NVK Kaapstad Hornets' (Botha) *'Italia' (Junio Borghese) *'The Scimitars' (Homer) *'Noordrijk FC' (Nemhauser) *'Northern Reich' (st6mm) *'Nordenstrom United' (Baron Zemo) With the addition of The Scimitars on September 26, 2009, the league had the minimum six teams required and the Nordreich Liga officially became active. *'Scottoria FC' (Norwood) *'Nordland' (Kaiser Martens) By the start of Nordreich Liga Season IV, six original clubs remained in competition although four of them had undergone management and/or identity changes: NVK Kaapstad Hornets, Scottoria FC, North Pacific United (formerly Italia), Neon City (formerly Noordrijk FC), Dorpat Lions (formerly Northern Reich), and Zemo City Avengers (formerly Nordenstrom United). In the inaugural season, all managers were members of Nordreich (2009) however interested non-members were admitted as managers starting in the second season. Seasons *Nordreich Liga Season I (October 7, 2009 to January 6, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season II (January 15, 2010 to March 19, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season III (April 1, 2010 to August 26, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season IV (September 12, 2010 to November 16, 2010) Franchise History ]] ]] Nordreich Liga Season I NVK Kaapstad Hornets (Botha) joined September 21, 2009; Nordenstrom United (Baron Zemo) and Noordrijk FC (Nemhauser) joined September 23, 2009; Italia (Junio Borghese) joined September 24, 2009; Northern Reich (st6mm) joined September 25, 2009; The Scimitars (Homer) joined September 26, 2009; Scottoria FC (Norwood) joined September 30, 2009; Nordland (Kaiser Martens) joined October 1, 2009 Nordreich Liga Season II Konigsberg SV (CristianS) applied for an expansion club on October 10, 2009. Valkyries (Kaiser Gundislav) applied for an expansion club on October 13, 2009. CristianS withdrew application for Konigsberg SV and took over management of Italia on December 25, 2009; Valkyries application accepted on December 25, 2009; FC Oder-Festung 1920 (Niflungland), C.S. Napoli (Crazy_Genug), and Vlaamsche Boerkens (Foumpie) applied and accepted as expansion clubs on January 2, 2010; Nordenstrom United renamed Zemo City Avengers on January 6, 2010; Northern Reich renamed Dorpat Lions and Noordrijk FC renamed Neon City on January 7, 2010; FC Craiova Sud (Ratonbox) joined as an expansion club on January 8, 2010; Nordland folded on January 9, 2010; CristianS fired as manager of Italia and replaced by Folkvar on January 12, 2010; Homer fired as manager of The Scimitars on February 25, 2010 Nordreich Liga Season III Nacional CF (PremierApex) applied and accepted as an expansion club on March 15, 2010; KaiserGundislav fired as manager of Valkyries on March 16, 2010; Italia renamed North Pacific United on March 20, 2010; The Scimitars and Valkyries folded on March 25, 2010; Nemhauser fired as manager of Neon City and replaced by Hermann von Salza on April 19, 2010; PremierApex resigned as manager of Nacional CF on May 5, 2010. Adam Suttler took over as manager of Nacional CF on June 14, 2010. Keville Athletic joined the league on August 14, 2010 as an expasnion club with Kevinho as manager. Nordreich Liga Season IV Prom0des replaced Hermann von Salza as manager of Neon City on October 10, 2010. MVPs *Nordreich Liga Season I - Hillo Maalepp (Northern Reich) *Nordreich Liga Season II - Lazar Vaskovic (Dorpat Lions) *Nordreich Liga Season III - Lazar Vaskovic (Dorpat Lions) *Nordreich Liga Season IV - Tom Cowan (Keville Athletic) Nordreich Liga Champions Nordreich Liga Champions *Nordreich Liga Season I - Scottoria FC *Nordreich Liga Season II - Dorpat Lions *Nordreich Liga Season III - FC Craiova Sud *Nordreich Liga Season IV - Dorpat Lions Nordreich Cup Champions (League Cup) *Nordreich Liga Season I - Nordenstrom United defeated Northern Reich *Nordreich Liga Season II - Dorpat Lions defeated FC Oder-Festung 1920 *Nordreich Liga Season III - Dorpat Lions defeated Scottoria FC *Nordreich Liga Season IV - Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers Open Cup Champions *Nordreich Liga Season I - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Nordenstrom United defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets *Nordreich Liga Season III - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Zemo City Avengers defeated Scottoria FC *Nordreich Liga Season III - Kaiser Nemhauser Cup: Dorpat Lions defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens Wooden Spoon Award (worst team in Nordreich Liga) *Nordreich Liga Season I - Italia *Nordreich Liga Season II - Valkyries *Nordreich Liga Season III - Nacional CF *Nordreich Liga Season IV - C.S. Napoli Manager of the Season *Nordreich Liga Season I - Norwood86 (Scottoria FC) *Nordreich Liga Season II - Foumpie (Vlaamsche Boerkens) *Nordreich Liga Season III - BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) *Nordreich Liga Season IV - St6mm (Dorpat Lions) Commissioner Botha Fairplay Bowl (most sportsmanlike team) *Nordreich Liga Season I - Scottoria FC *Nordreich Liga Season II - Dorpat Lions *Nordreich Liga Season III - Dorpat Lions *Nordreich Liga Season IV - Scottoria FC Team Pages *NVK Kaapstad Hornets *FC Oder-Festung 1920 See also *Liga Mundo *Ark Premier League *Legion Champions League *Nordreich *Nordland Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Category:United Cybernations Football Associations Category:Liga Mundo Category:Nordreich Liga